


A Wizarding World and a New Beginning

by starboi_04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboi_04/pseuds/starboi_04
Summary: A new threat is headed towards the Wizarding World but not only is the Wizarding World facing fear and panic, so is the muggle world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Wizarding World and a New Beginning

Long after the arrival of successors of powerful witches and wizards such as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, Harry Potter, the chosen one, and Ronald Weasley, there was a new threat but not near Hogwarts. There was talk of a new criminal uprising similar to that of the Dark Lord and his Death-Eaters. MACUSA feared the threat was in their hands as disappearances were becoming common in America with undercover Wizards, Witches, and Mages leaving with no explanation. Then a package arrived at MACUSA containing a letter and the broken wand of Andrew Wood, a wizard who worked there for just 2 years. The letter read  
"To whom it may concern,  
Your fellow employee, Mr. Andrew Wood is in safe hands FOR NOW. The Dark Mistress is waiting. She is gaining followers and powers. She will not hesitate to take more. Speak of her and publish her in the Daily Prophet and you will see how quickly she will attack. Don’t make the muggles panic again or she will just take more, and you will be helpless. Silly old Potter can’t help you here. Ruby Morgan, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, be warned.  
Bones, a follower of the Dark Empress"  
The letter was written on a torn piece of parchment with a wax seal of a dagger and a skull. On the piece of parchment was a fingerprint made with a single drop of blood. After some further examination the blood was of Andrew Wood who worked in the Wand Permit Department. Ruby Morgan was put into hiding and was being watched by Aurors at all times. No one at MACUSA knew who this Dark Empress was but it was clear she was gaining followers and it seemed Bones was very fond of her. This Bones person was clever enough to put a protection spell on the package which made it practically untraceable. News began spreading amongst the different wizarding governments, but no ordinary magical folk knew of what was happening as to not worry the public. After nearly 3 months of searching for Andrew there was no discovery, then another package arrived this time it was directed towards Ruby Morgan. This package just like the previous letter was bewitched so that only Ruby could open it. Security at MACUSA watched as she nervously opened the box. Inside was another broken wand and another note stating she was being watched by members of the Dark Empress’ clan. They knew her exact whereabouts and how to get her. The wand inside belonged to Benji Lowell, her grandfather who was a retired employee who worked for MACUSA. The letter stated she could either let her grandfather be free in exchange for her or he could suffer at the hands of the Dark Empress. As Ruby read the letter aloud, she fell onto the floor in a panic and began to sob. Samuel G. Quahog, President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, grabbed the letter to read it but a jolt of electricity went through him since only Ruby could touch the letter. There was a widespread panic amongst every department at MACUSA, but everyone was to remain silent on the matter at hands. Another investigation began to find Benji and continue searching for Andrew. Samuel knew this threat was just beginning and was bound to become more violent. After nearly 7 months since the letter for Andrew arrived, word began spreading among ordinary wizards, witches, and mages of what was happening, and the Daily Prophet began writing it in the newspaper. Panic began spreading as no one knew who Bones or the Dark Empress was and when they would strike again. The letter that truly put everyone on edge was the one addressed to Samuel specifically. It was another torn piece of parchment with the same wax seal, except this time it had not one but three bloody fingerprints.  
"Samuel G. Quahog. You let the news hit the media. Not only do we have Andrew Wood and Benji Lowell, we now have a muggle. We said if news spread, she would attack. She chose this muggle specifically. It was quite sad seeing him walking down the alley but was enjoyable seeing the Dark Empress lure him into the trap. Ethan Leal, just 16 years old. No clue where he is or why she’s holding 'a stick that lights up' as he calls her wand. I think it’s time to let the muggles know of our secret world in their ordinary lives. Or we could let them know ourselves.  
Bones, a follower of the Dark Empress"  
MACUSA had no option but to slip the story of Ethan Leal into muggle media and television. As Bones stated “this is just the beginning” and every wizarding individual feared of what was to come next.


End file.
